


Not having your homework done sucks, but so does being ignored by your girlfriend

by MocaAobaLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DESCRIBE KISSING IM SORRY, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaAobaLovemail/pseuds/MocaAobaLovemail
Summary: Sayo ignores Moca who just wants to show her the new glasses she got.(might change the title one day)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Not having your homework done sucks, but so does being ignored by your girlfriend

“And that’s why I have glasses~” Moca said laying upside-down on Sayo’s bed.

“Aren’t they just reading glasses? Why do you keep wearing them?” Sayo glanced up from her stack of work.

“Hm~ But doesn’t Moca-chan look cute in them?~”

_Yes you do._

Was what Sayo wanted to say, instead she just turned back and tried to focus on the math exercise she’s been doing this past few minutes. The blonde huffed at the lack of reaction from her girlfriend. Thought she imedietally got an amazing idea.

“There’s one thing Moca wants to test you know~” she said, her signature grin back on her face.

This time Sayo didn’t bothered with yet, once again, focusing her attention on her girlfriend, which was, obviously, a big mistake.

Moca spun around the chair Sayo was sitting in, so the guitarist would face her. Before Sayo could say anything, Moca sat down on her lap. She stared a bit at Sayo’s lips, slightly rotating her head, as if she was trying to find a better angle, and softly kissed her.

“Just wanted to know if my glasses will get in the way of us kissing~” she said to clearly flustered Sayo, slowly intertwining their fingers.

“ Are… Are you done yet…?”the teal haired mess looked away, doing her best to sound strict, failing miserably.

“Nope~ Have to do it a few more times to have a clearer conclusion.~”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I SCRAPPED THIS AT 9PM AFTER STUDYING POLISH FOR THE WHOLE DAY  
also uhhh  
Moca with glasses makes my heart go uWu
> 
> [Here are my social media, so talk to me if you want!](https://im-mocastic-baby.carrd.co/)


End file.
